Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a holographic device and a method for reading data by a holographic device.
Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technology, electronic files require more and more storage capacity. A typical way of storing data involves recording magnetic or optical changes on the surface of a recording medium as the storage of data. Examples of such recording mediums include floppy disks and compact discs. With the rapid increase in the requirement of storage capacity for electronic files, the attention starts to zoom in holographic storage technology.
As to the holographic storage technology, image data can be written into a recording medium (i.e., a photosensitive medium) via interference between a signal light beam and a reference light beam. When reading the recording medium, the image data can be re-generated by irradiating the reference light beam into the recording medium (photosensitive medium), so as to produce a diffracted light beam through the diffraction. Next, the diffracted light beam is read as digital data by a receiver.
In compiling the diffracted light beam into the digital data, since the diffracted light beam may be affected by the noise, the diffracted light beam may have to be read many times by the receiver to accurately calculate the data and eliminate the noise. However, repeatedly performing the reading operation extends the period of compiling the diffracted light beam into the digital data and decreases the reading efficiency of the detector.